Por Segunda Vez
by andherezurosui
Summary: Aquellas manos grandes eran sin dudas expertas en quitar la ropa de su cuerpo sin que él siquiera pudiera resistirse en realidad… Y no es que estar medio borracho fuese una excusa pero no quería dejar de sentir cada una de las caricias que se expandían tentadoras sobre la sensible piel de su cuello... Yaoi LamboxReborn (uke)


Resumen:

Aquellas manos grandes eran sin dudas expertas en quitar la ropa de su cuerpo sin que él siquiera pudiera resistirse en realidad… Y saberlo más que impresionarlo le hacían enfurecer al pensar las múltiples parejas que antes que el sintieron aquel cuerpo sólido. En verdad estaba furioso… Y no es que estar medio borracho fuese una excusa pero no quería dejar de sentir cada una de las caricias que se expandían tentadoras sobre sus muslos a medio desnudar y aquella lengua escurridiza deslizarse sobre la sensible piel de su cuello.

No sabe cómo llegaron a esa situación de lo único que pasaba por su mente era una simple y llana cuestión.

¿Realmente estaba a punto de ser poseído por un mocoso como Lambo?

 **LamboxReborn**

Capitulo único: Ojos verdes.

¡Que alguien le explicara por el amor a la mafia que rayos estaba pasando ahí!

¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera terminado con cinco centímetros de lengua dentro de su garganta?

Una mano se deslizo lista y temeraria por su espalda y le provoco un escalofrió muy placentero…

En verdad… Muy… Placentero….

-¡Ghn! –Un gemido dispuesto se escapó de sus labios al sentir como una hábil mano acariciaba su entrepierna. Sin dejar de prestarle atención a su batalla de lenguas.

¡Esto estaba mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡Aun si se sentía tan bien! ¡Debía intentar apartarse todo lo que pudiera de ese majestuoso y trabajado cuerpo que lo estaba arrinconando contra una esquina de la pared!

¡Pero!

Pero….

Aquellas manos grandes eran sin dudas expertas en quitar la ropa de su cuerpo sin que él siquiera pudiera resistirse en realidad… Y saberlo más que impresionarlo le hacían enfurecer al pensar las múltiples parejas que antes que el sintieron aquel cuerpo sólido. En verdad estaba furioso… Y no es que estar medio borracho fuese una excusa pero no quería dejar de sentir cada una de las caricias que se expandían tentadoras sobre sus muslos a medio desnudar y aquella lengua escurridiza deslizarse sobre la sensible piel de su cuello.

-Ah…Mhn…

Mas gemidos de satisfacción escapaban de su garganta al sentir como los labios que lo habían besado hasta dejarle la mente en blanco capturaban con saña uno de sus rosados botones. Era la primera vez que sentía algo como aquello….

¿En verdad estaba pasando aquello? Se preguntó aun sumido en el éxtasis de aquel arrebatado encuentro. ¿En verdad estaba dejando que Lambo Bovino le sometiera de esa manera? ¿En verdad estaba a punto de ser arrastrado por aquellas esmeraldas oscuras llenas de lujuria que tenía por ojos? ¿Realmente estaba a punto de ser poseído por un mocoso como Lambo?

No.

Si…

Se sentía tan malditamente bien…

-Reborn… T vez exquisito…- Le susurro entre besos su atacante de ojos verdes con aquella voz profunda que ya desde su adolescencia se mostraba característica de su porte como guardián y que lo hacía tan fascinante.

¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad como hitman más fuerte? Se cuestionó en medio de la adrenalina de sensaciones ¡Él era Reborn! ¡El mejor seductor y casanova de todos los tiempos! ¡Él era el macho entre machos! ¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué estaba siendo seducido tan fácilmente por alguien a quien hasta ese momento solo había catalogado de inferior?

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Le cuestionó al Bovino frente a él, al sentir como después de sacarle los pantalones al fin levantaba una de sus piernas y se hundía en su parte inferior sintiendo aquella siniestra mirada de lujuria observar su erección con gula… Hipnotizándole con aquella traviesa lengua que se deslizo sinuosa sobre sus labios humedeciéndolos que pronto dibujaron una sonrisa pretenciosa antes de responderle.

-Nada que no quieras que te haga…- Fue la respuesta arrogante aquel hombre en que se había convertido el mocoso Bovino. Uno muy apuesto y con una envergadura más alta que la suya propia, rebasándole en estatura por media cabeza, desde que el mocoso había cumplido sus veinte la diferencia de estatura había sido muy evidente entre ellos. Pero pensar que gracias a ese pequeño detalle el que ellos podían encajar de manera tan perfecta lo hacía de cierta manera sentirse estúpido.

Quería reírse a carcajada suelta. Francamente no esperaba aquella absurda declaración de parte del menor de la Vongola, se le hizo tan hilarante que tenía el impulso de reír pero la húmeda cavidad sobre su miembro le impidió desconcentrarse de lo que sentía su cuerpo caliente y dispuesto. Los vellos de su cuerpo entero se erizaron a la par de aquella prodigiosa sensación, su respiración se hizo más trabajosa mientras más gemidos profundos se escapan desde el fondo de su garganta.

Pensó un segundo apartarlo de una patada pero aquella boca le profanaba con ímpetu su necesitado miembro, le obligo a olvidar la incomodidad que aquel incognito dedo había causado al tantear su entrada profanándola con facilidad y habilidad.

Un brusco movimiento y una fuerza firme le hizo cambiar de posición y encarar ahora a la pared, apoyo los brazos y las manos directamente en esta, al sentir como aquella lengua escurridiza que antes atendía su miembro ahora se deslizaba una y otra vez en su entrada.

-Lambo…- Le llamo con jadeos entrecortados y erráticos, obstaculizado por las reacciones mismas de su cuerpo que seguía sin oponer resistencia a la invasión de aquella lengua insolente. – ¡Lambo! – Grito casi en un chillido que seguramente de estar más centrado en sus sentidos le avergonzaría, pero que en ese momento le servía como única llamada de auxilio a sí mismo para poder detener aquello antes de que continuara. Necesitaba tiempo o se vendría contra la pared…

-¡Es suficiente! – Demando intentando recuperar el aliento de apoco, al sentir que el guardián del trueno se alejaba de su labor, pero sin liberar su agarre sobre sus caderas. - ¡Esto no debe pasar!

Se giró a como pudo, apenas controlando sus entorpecidas manos por el alcohol en su sistema. Mareándose al levantar la mirada hacia el Bovino que se alzaba alto y fornido frente a él con la camisa negra abierta mostrando su definido pecho, y la bragueta de sus ajustados pantalones abajo dejando ver el abultado y duro miembro que esperaba paciente a ser atendido. La visión le hizo temblar de expectación, seducido por aquella visión. Estiro las manos hasta posarlas en el pecho del joven.

-¿Quieres que pare? – Le escuchó preguntarle con voz serena a pesar de la situación. Capturando sus manos sobre su pecho con fuerza, que desconocía poseía aquel malcriado hombre frente a él. Arrinconándole de nuevo contra la pared y levantándole los brazos sobre su cabeza, mientras se restregaba descaradamente contra su inestable y sensible cuerpo. - ¿Acaso sabes lo mucho que he esperado para tenerte así para mí?

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquella mirada… Aquel cuerpo que con cada rose vibraba deseoso ante aquel muchacho que le mantenía cautivo con las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Pero debía intentar resistirse ante él aunque fuera un poco o su orgullo no se lo perdonaría aunque sentía que este ya le había abandonado en ese momento.

-Eso no me importa… -Le espetó con sorna. Logrando solo que el agarre sobre sus muñecas se pronunciará más y que la fricción de sus cuerpos se detuviera dejándole con insatisfacción. Lambo había agachado la mirada ocultándola de él brevemente hasta que reanudo su plática susurrándole al oído sin permitirle ver de nuevo sus verdes ojos.

-Siempre he fantaseado con tenerte de esta manera…- Le susurro con lujuria cargada en su voz, deslizando su lengua sobre su ojera y acariciando sus muslos con la mano libre tan condenadamente lento, deslizando sus diestros dedos sobre la punta de su muy necesitado miembro, susurrándole aun en su oído.- Y excitarte tanto como lo estas ahora… ¿De veras crees que me detendré ahora que al fin te tengo?

-¡Déjate de estupideces y déjame de una vez! –Le respondió irritado, removiéndose a duras penas dominado por el sopor de su embriaguez. Y tan vulnerable que no paso mucho para que la petición que obstinadamente había hecho, fuera ignorada por aquel imponente hombre frente a él. Reconociendo un leve dolor agudo en su entrada al ser sin aviso penetrada por el Bovino de una sola vez. - ¡Ahhh!

Miserablemente un gemino satisfecho escapo de su garganta y el no pudo más que preguntarse ¿Quién era el hombre que estaba frente a él?

-Tú fuiste quien me provoco Reborn… -Le dijo con un jadeo excitado. Y el sintió como era llenado al completo con su extensión. Sus piernas flaquearon y sin resistirse dejo que fuera el Bovino quien le sostuviera empotrado contra la pared comenzando a penetrarlo lenta y sinuosamente permitiéndole sentirle en toda su extensión.

-Esta tan apretado… Reborn… Tu interior se siente tan bien… Ah…siento que me absorbes cada vez que te penetro…

Las palabras que el menor susurraba a su oído sonaban tan eróticas que su cuerpo temblaba extasiado en el placer, ante cada sacudida que llegaba a él en forma de embestidas, más y más profundas.

-Lambo… Ya no puedo… -Le dijo intentando aguantar aquella enloquecida arremetida contra él. – No la metas… Tan fuerte….

-No quiero… Te seguiré penetrando una y otra vez… Tan profundo… Hasta que seas completamente mío…- Le respondió sin dejar en ningún momento de cumplir con lo que decía.

No le quedo más que aferrarse a él, cuando le libero las manos para poder sostenerle con mejor facilidad. Le miro a los ojos y le beso al mismo tiempo que seguía penetrándole. Temiendo el beso con un hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas. Observo el rostro que en apariencia lucia impasible pero al tenerla tan de cerca la expresión lujuriosa en sus ojos empañados con el placer le parecía tan frágil.

Aparto un mechón negro, pegado en la frente del menor, y con quietud le observo en silencio sintiendo como era hora de que ambos llegaran a su límite. Alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo. Sintió la calidez del semen de Lambo marcarlo por dentro mientras este último salía de él provocando que gotera. No pudo quejarse, no cuando era el mismo quien no había podido resistirse.

Acepto a regañadientes que el Lambo Bovino frente a él al fin había crecido. Y decidió que aquel encuentro a pesar de que no era lo que esperaba. No le molestaría repetirlo.

-Lambo… -Le llamo.- Por esta vez… Te perdonare... Y la próxima vez no te dejare hacer lo que quieras… Esta vez ha sido una excepción…

-Oh… ¿Así que me dejaras tenerte otra vez? –Le cuestionó dibujando de nuevo aquella sonrisa arrogante, que el correspondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Acaso creíste que una sola vez me haría tuyo? –Le devolvió él sin intimidarse. Recibiendo en cambio una sonrisa brillante y aliviada del joven guardián que sin más se dejó recargar en su hombro enterrando ahí su cara aspirando su aroma con devoción.

No sabía muy bien a lo que acababa de acceder pero era algo nuevo y sentirse poseído por alguien como Lambo no había estado mal.

-Recuerda que esto es una excepción vaca inútil…- Le dijo conservando su carácter, después de todo el seguía siendo el mejor asesino de la Vongola. Nadie podía decir que él se había equivocado al elegir al Bovino como nuevo amante pero eso sería un secreto por un tiempo más por ahora se dedicaría a sentir por segunda vez aquella sensación de bienestar que el menor le estaba provocando en su ser… Quizás no sería tan malo ser ahora suyo.

Por ahora y mientras se aclaraba disfrutaría de aquel cuerpo que se alzaba frente a él experimentando todo de nuevo por segunda vez…

Fin.


End file.
